Mutant Blood The Easiest to Shed
by DannyNess
Summary: Sober Gamzee beats and almost kills Karkat in a rage fit. Chained up and unable to fight back, Karkat has to put up with the horrible treament from his ex-moirail. ((GamKar) warnings for: bodily fluid [ex: blood, snot, tears, etc.]; sexual things; cussing) Please R


Disclaimer: None of the character are mine. They belong rightfully to Andrew Hussie and anyone he thinks is worthy of owning these beautiful characters.

((A.N: Warning for gore, and other bodily stuff, and sexual situations! Though that's probably why you're here anyway))

* * *

I choked on the blood I'm coughing up. I could feel the numbed pain from the cuts created by that sharp razor. I sputtered and coughed again, tasting the familiar metallic blood in my mouth.

This happens more than it should. Far more than it should.

I tugged on the thick metal shackles that held my wrists behind my back. I winced as the rusty metal cut my skin again. I coughed and felt tears and snot run down my face. My vision blurring red.

Red.

I hate that color. Mutant they say. Outcast. Worthy of death. Nothing more than a mistake.

I let out a crackled scream as I felt a blunt object slam into the side of my chest. I felt the sting of tears down my cut face. I looked up to try and see my attacker. Where is that bastar-

"AHH!" I scream out as another blunt hit to the other side of my chest. I cough out more blood, it running down my chin and neck, drying uncomfortably.

Gamzee. Where are you? This isn't you. Please.

I yelped again as I felt my head get yanked up by my messy, and now drenched with light red sweat, hair. His thick fingers brushed against my horns and I let out a strangled cry.

I sputtered and tried looking the highblood in his eyes. My eyes met glowing indigo ones, glazed with hatred and rage. I tugged on my hands, the skin only scratching off more.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I tried yelling at the taller troll. I felt the grip on my hair tighten. Red tears and blood were staining my grey skin with it's endless stream.

Gasping I felt Gamzee's fist hit my abdomen. I felt my innards churn and try adapting, only to fail. This isn't a kismesis relationship. Not even close. Gamzee wants me dead. Organs splayed across his floor.

"Mother fucker, I used to really like you. BUT NOW I THINK I AUGHTA' JUST KILL YOU NOW BEFORE YOUR LEADERSHIP KILLS US ALL!" I felt a hard blade against my stomach. My sickle... Fuck...

"Gamzee," I coughed out, feeling my blood run cold "please... Don't..."

He let out a laugh. A loud laugh that made my eyes flow more with tears. He was mocking me. Just like they all would do because of my blood. All this blood.

I felt the sharp blade of my sickle press deep into my side. I felt bones crack and organs rupture. The hot blood ran down my hip and leg, soaking it with bright cherry blood. I coughed out chunks of blood. Drool and gore running down my chin and neck. Snot leaked from my nose into my mouth. Tears flowed down my cheeks, falling down to the nearest surface.

I tugged hard on my shackles, only getting the rough treatment from the rust. I coughed harder, feeling as if I'll soon cough up a nasty bloody organ.

A loud yelp escaped my mouth as Gamzee pulled the blade from my side and dropped my hard on my tail bone. I heard a snap. Broken.

I tried blinking the blood and pain filled tears from my eyes to see him. He towered above me. My bloody sickle in his hand. Dripping with cherry red blood. His face dripped in his own more appealing indigo blood, dripping from the three deep cuts on his face. I gulp as I saw his free hand go to reach for my head again.

Cried escaped my throat as he began rubbing one of my sensitive horns. I yelped as I heard the sharp clang of metal to stone as he dropped my sickle to touch my other horn. I screamed as loud as I could muster as he massaged my horns sensually.

It hurt. Everything else hurt, so this hurts four times as bad. Red tears blurred my vision once again as Gamzee scratched the hard surface of my horns. I let out a crackled cough, and I felt a thick piece of flesh slide out of my throat. I gagged and spit it out, suddenly puking out anything left in my system. The acid felt as if it was eating through my wounds. I felt as if Gamzee was sawing my scalp off with the edge of a cardboard box.

"Aw, mother fucker, you messed yourself. What a shame." I felt Gamzee lift my face up higher, my mouth falling open due to gravity and my lack of energy. "WHAT ARE YOU GAPING AT, MUTANT?!"

I coughed hard felt more puke and blood roll out of my mouth past my dulled teeth.

"Very well, I'll take use of you then, little mother fucker." I watched Gamzee's blurred figure pulling his pants down. I let out a gargling noise as he tugged me up higher. I felt more drool roll out of my mouth. I know what's going on. Why is this happening?

Gamzee's dotted pants fell to his feet, revealing his long, writhing indigo flushed tentabulge. I tried twisting away, pulling at my wrists, only cutting them further. My eyes clenched tight as I felt the slippery organ against my cheek.

I felt my mouth instinctively started drooling. All trolls have the instinct to make any sexual act as wet and pleasurable as possible, to bring in more buckets. I felt the bitter bulge push into my mouth, the slippery tip pressing against the hood of my mouth. I shivered and yelped as Gamzee grabbed one of my horns.

Blood spat out of my mouth as I coughed. The red getting on the dark purple organ. I cried and gagged as Gamzee grabbed the back of my hair and pushed his bulge, which is about 3/4 the size of my forearm, down my throat. I sputtered and tried coughing, only to literally choke on Gamzee's member. I felt everything seem to sooth itself a bit. I didn't like it.

I'd rather feel pain while this is happening than pleasure. This is disgusting. This is rape. I gagged hard as Gamzee started thrusting into my face. His bulge going as deep as it possibly can into my throat. His hips hitting my face each time. I cried and tried gasping for air whenever I could.

"I bet your nook would feel much better. Don't you think, mother fucker?"

A loud, choked scream came from my throat when he said that. All the pain came back as he pulled away and picked a juggling club up off the ground. I cried loudly as I felt the deep wound in my side begin to ache and burn. Why is this happening?

I watched as the blurry shape of Gamzee lifted the club and hit me hard in the mouth and nose. I choked on my scream as I felt my teeth crack. Oh god. Fresh red blood ran from my nose, mingling with the drying snot, drool and tears. Looking up at the crazed troll, my hope faded when I saw a gag. Not any normal gag either. It had razors plastered to the inside. I choked out a cry and tried my hardest to kick him away, only to result in him stomping hard on my legs, making me scream in anguish. While my mouth was open from the scream, he managed to shove the gag in and strap it tight and hard around my head.

I shivered as I tried my hardest to keep my tongue in the back of my throat, but as long as it was there, I couldn't breath. I screamed as I pushed my tongue forward to breath. I heard a dark chuckle from the highblood in front of me. He kneeled down, still somehow taller than me. I cried as blood poured from my mouth, his large hands grabbing me and moving me around so my face is to the ground and me ass is in the air.

Drool and blood began pooling in my mouth, as if it was trying to drown me. I coughed and let all the blood and drool flow out of my mouth. I choked as my bloody pants and briefs were torn from my body. I whimpered as Gamzee ran a thick finger over the base of my significantly smaller bulge, then my nook, then my waste shoot. Disgusting.

I shivered as I felt Gamzee lean over me, his lips and sharp fangs close to my ear. I felt his hot breath run against my sensitive skin as he whispered, "Such a pretty red. So thin and easy to shed." I let out a small high pitched squeak as a long tongue slid into my ear. I felt the hot slobber drip off my ear as he pulled away, quickly biting down on my still clothed shoulder. I yelped and my tongue pressed hard against the razors, making more blood flow from my mouth.

The next thing I knew, I had my nook filled with a thick indigo bulge. Four of Gamzee's thick fingers in my waste shoot, and a razor very very slowly going down my pale bulge. My face was in a pool of blood and drool. My organs slowly seeping out of the wound on my side. And not a soul to be seen for ages. I wished more than ever, I had that idiot of a friend and moirail back.

Just one. Last. Time.


End file.
